1. Technical Field
This invention relates generally to the field of connectors for use with an ethernet cable. More particularly, this invention provides for a connector having an inner body insertable within an outer body to make secure mechanical and electrical contact with the wires of the ethernet cable.
2. Related Art
Heretofore, connectors for use with ethernet cables require the wires of the cable to be fed the entire length of the connector. Further, typical connectors pinch an ethernet cable with a bar to hold the cable inside the connector.
Two problems arise from this method of coupling a connector to an ethernet cable. First, feeding the wires the length of the connector make it difficult to maintain a twisted configuration of the ethernet wires, which configuration is common among all ethernet cables. Second, the use of a bar to pinch the ethernet cable only secures the cable at one point. This pinching of the cable at one point leads to problems of retaining the cable in secure connection with the connector and further problems with strain relief from the contacts.
Accordingly, there is a need in the field of connectors for use with ethernet cables for an improved connector.